Oase
Homeland of a long-lost people. Gov: None, formerly Tribal Council Religion: Worshipped Oa, God of Warfare Culture: The life of an Oasean was centered around fighting. Every child could not wait until they came of age to wield their own weapons. When men were not hunting, they were sparring. When they were not sparring, they were at war. They focused on making every inch of their bodies a component to a lethal weapon, and were trained to never lay down their weapons, even in the face of certain defeat. Though an occasional war broke out between the tribes, they never tore the nation apart in the face of a larger threat. Economy: The Oasean natives were fully independent of the outside world. However, to sate their longing for battle, they formed a guild of mercenaries for any client to hire, known as the Sentinel's stride. Current state: Half of the jungle is scorched to ash. Very few natives still exist, the Cascade of Ice having left the majority either dead or enslaved. The remaining warriors of the Sentinel's Stride do not return home, looking for an honorable death to repent for not being there to defend Oase. Should one be searching for a profit and be void of moral concepts, there is plenty to scavenge off the dead in the jungle. Regional Factions: Ter Bur Nar Threats: Jungle Stalker Ar'taian Scavenger Scavenger Ash Stalker Corpse Burrow History: Oase was a proud nation. Despite the stereotype of the natives being savages, they were civil, and gave no reason for travelers to be threatened. Their viable mercenaries set the native's martial prowess in stone. The tribes were founded by orc and human nomads looking for refuge from the constant change time delivers. The tribes obeyed the command of a man -- Houlin -- and an orc; O'thinsar. They kept away from the rest of Erelith for many, many years. It was only when each tribe had been well established in wealth, food, and strength that the two leaders permitted interactions with the outside of the world, so they may be recognized. At first, the nations only saw them as savages. But, their renown as fierce, effective warriors overcame the first impression, and the tribes were united as the nation of Oase. They created the Sentinel's Stride; an organization of experrienced fighters looking for contract work. People bid furiously for the aid of these mercenaries, be it for escort service, guarding, or whatever else on may desire of a skilled warrior. The Cascade of Ice changed all of this. When the Ar'taians began their advance into the Oasean soil, many Oasean warriors were out in the world. The demand for their work had left very few capable fighters to defend their home. Those who were there, however, met the Ar'taians with fierce resistance. Though there were only a few hundred Oasean warriors, they fended off thousands of Ar'taians. After five years of bloody conflict, the last Oasean warrior fell, leaving the rest of the natives to the Ar'taian's mercy. Those who survived the rape, murder and other brutalities were hauled off to Ar'taia to become slaves. Those who were away from their homeland when the Ar'taians came were drowned in grief, never to return to the place they called home. Most Oaseans are still serving Ar'taian masters in the biting cold, perhaps waiting for the proper moment to reignite their fighting spirit.